starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Garrett G. Granth IV
A Disclaimer The life story of Garrett G. Granth the IV is long, and mostly boring, a tale that Garrett himself is unable to tell for various legal, physical, emotional, and psychological reasons, as well as his inexplicable predilection for bending reality. Though Mr. Granth the IV is oft associated with narrative ventures in the written word, it is pointless to hear the tale from him, written. Furthermore, he has altered and deleted many valuable documents that would allow a more straightforward tale to be told. Mr. Granth is considered to be a dangerous maniac, any tale told by him would be filled with indescrepancies, half-truths, and whole lies. Those interested can purchase his biography; Not My Story, Not My Life: The Legally Non-Binding History of Garrett G. Granth. (Galactic Press: 19.95 credits) A Brief History In sorting through the lies, distortions, myths, self-propagated errors, and outright mistakes, a consistent history has emerged. The original Garrett Granth was born approximately 150 years before the Battle of Yavin, on Nar Shadda, though his parents, pirates, turned farmers and moved to Corellia. There, they renovated several failing grain farms and automated them, firing the workers and taking extensive vacations. This left young Garrett alone on a heavily automated high-tech farming operation during his formative teenage years. Already highly skilled with computer systems and fraud, young Garrett used an assumed identity to gain the appropriate licenses to fly in low orbit. He was fascinated by hyperdrive technologies, as he desperately wanted to leave Corellia. He rebuilt a hyperdrive on an ancient, run-down freighter and, one day, attempted to jump to Coruscant. The relativistic shielding failed. The eight hour trip took sixty nine years. Coruscant His family had returned to piracy, assuming him dead. The university of Coruscant accepted his application, and there Garrett went on to graduate in record time. A successful doctor specializing in experimental medicine, he was working on a method of reliable, error-free, low-energy cryogenic suspension. One of his students, jealous over a woman they had both shared, froze him in one of the experimental chambers, intending to kill him. When he realized that Garrett was not dead, and that he had perfected Garrett's work, he set the defrosting timer for forty years later and put the frozen doctor in a storage bay on Coruscant. Unfortunately, the freezing was not perfect, and Garrett was heavily damaged. His attendant 2B-1B medical droid developed an unhealthy fascination with his single patient during the thirty-five years spent alone with him in a cargo container. Desperate to see Garrett live, the droid removed his brain, cloned his body, and disposed of any evidence. Then he placed the relatively undamaged brain into the new healthy body, and Garrett was reborn, as a clone, aging rapidly. The Aging Years With little time left, and a perverse fear of dying, Garrett instituted a cloning program with help from stolen Kaminoian technology. The resulting clones would live long, healthy lives, though they were completely and totally cut off from the Force. Then, he set out to create a system that would reliably store his memories for transfer into the empty-minded clones. This was all taking place while a young clone was attending the University on Coruscant, finishing in record time, beating the record of the old Granth. Now frail and advanced in age, the older Granth surgically implanted the memory storage units in himself and the younger clone. Then, the younger clone killed him and installed his memories, the merger of the two men drove the remaining Garrett quite insane. The Wild Years The Empire ended Garrett's cloning facility, hunted the doctor, and ended his marriage. Chased to the ends of the galaxy, Garrett still managed to create a third clone, mindless and healthy, and installed his twisted mind into that. The process seemed to help him, though he was off-kilter for a decade or so. The Empire rose, the Empire fell, and Garrett aided the refugees of Cecil's Moon in their fight against the Empire. The Xen Chi War During the Xen Chi war, Garrett was brought in by both sides as a bit of an expert on the unknown entity GAIT, as Garrett had fought her several times in weaker, past incarnations. Adapting her technology was crucial to winning the war, but the would-be-allies did not enjoy the freedoms Garrett took - mainly regarding the theft of technology and credits. Without the support of Cameo Naton Garrett was forced to go back into hiding until the end of the war, when a strike team was assembled with the sole goal of eradicating GAIT. Garrett pulled out all of his tools and tricks. Wearing the heavy Battle Ogre Armor and wielding the devestating Granth "Obliterator" pistol, he smuggled a devious bio-bomb onboard the Cleansing before bording it. There, he uploaded unique programs to undermine the droids onboard, and in a final display of brilliance, he destroyed the Organic Intelligence Matrix that held the "back-up" copy of GAIT - preventing her ressurection. Then, he and Ivan stole GAIT's own starship, fleeing the crashing Super Star Destroyer moments before it caused an apocalypse. The mission was his financial ruin, and Garrett fled to the outer rim, avoiding bounty hunters, government agents, and assassins. The Shadow War As Sivter began a hidden war against the galaxy, Garrett was just returning, in disguise, to the galaxy at large. By hiding for as long as he did, he avoided the attention of the Sith Lord, who had been searching for the slicer in order to make him an ally. Most of the galaxy believed he'd died, and it was only due to a fluke of luck that he found himself involved in the galactic turmoil again. A job he'd taken wound up being a mission for the mysterious Velok. Thrust into, for what most mortals would be a harrowing, life-changing, soul-crushing trial by fire, Garrett took to drugs and drinking to entertain himself. The missions pushed the threshold of trust for his allies, who were forced to participate in his mad schemes when the situations were dire. At first, this annoyed Asemir Lor’kora, and almost led to a fatal encounter for Garrett. The Ingr'Nysk eventually changed his mind, viewing the death-defying plans as the actions of a man who, despite being out-gunned, out-numbered, and in a galaxy full of people and creatures who could kill him with a thought or send fleets of ships to destroy worlds - was fighting back with little more than a handful of tools and a terrifying love of pure excitement and adventure. Another exciting twist was the sudden, misguided affection of the assassin Hirai Molariou, which blossomed as the two of them overcame their mutual instinctual distrust. Combining this with the young girl's natural urges, Garrett's suave behavior, and the young assassin's first explorations of drinking, relaxing, and not murdering people, she became quite confusedly attached to him. Before the war was over, Garrett would call on Asemir, and travel to the Xedael Empire to acquire a working Otherdrive from the Charon - an objective that the Xedael viewed as a military necessity and Garrett viewed with a scientific fascination. The mission was a success, though it cost Garrett an arm, the Xedael Imperial Marines a battalion, and a single powerful Xedael Imperial fleet. With a working Otherdrive installed in the Tzohar, Garrett and the group of Forgotten rushed back to the now-threatened world of Mon Calamari, where he would once again be "urged" under a boot to fight alongside Delth Ardin against a galaxy-menacing evil. As two galaxies worth of fleets filled the skies and the most powerful weapons in the galaxy were fired into the infinite ranks of the Charon, Garrett took his lone vessel and pointed for the sun. There, he, Delth Ardin, and the reborn Admiral Nichalus Dreadstar managed to take control of a solar megastructure used by the Mon Calamari to stablize their twin suns after Delth had introduced a black hole to the system years ago. By reverse-engineering the solar stabilizer and firing it towards the black hole, he was able to then re-route a giant solar flare, causing a massively accelerating accretion disk that would become a Microquasar. While with the Xedael, he had discovered that Sivter was able to transmit information to all the Otherdrives instantaneously because they all shared a single shared dimensional pocket. By manipulating the energy-field projector of the Tzohar, he was able to send the escaping polar jet directly into each and every Otherdrive, obliterating the Charon threat, saving the galaxy, and destroying megatons of allied weaponry caught in the spider-web crossfire of solar ejecta moving at relativistic speeds. Having saved the galaxy once more, Garrett was himself saved by one of Velok's wayward darksiders, Ashin Varanin, who brought him to Mon Calamari. The severely irradiated pair stopped the Charon from deploying the Red Death, before Kalja Leidias healed them of what would have been fatal radiation poisoning. Garrett gave the gathered galactic powers a long list of Cult of Darkness codes and protocols, allowing the assembled fleets to quickly launch the final blow against Sivter. But decending into paranoia and mental fog once again, Garrett fled the bounty hunters and authorities, rather than chance an attempt to parlay his owed favors into clemency. He stole a luxury yacht, smuggled valuable drug designs onto Corellia, and then hid there, under a new assumed name - Doctor Phinneas Herb - who would make the mistake of arriving at a cantina when it came under attack. Doctor Granth is now at large again, his identity hidden, his agenda unknown even to himself. Saving Brevost While Garrett, as Doctor Phinneas Herb, was gathering a circus-themed gang to commit interstellar larcerny, the planet Brevost began to experience catastrophic geological phenomenon worldwide. Hoping to take advantage of the chaos by grafting relief efforts and stealing unattended valuables, the gang descended upon the planet in the newly renamed Philosphile - the luxury yacht once belonging to an Imperial Moff. Once there, Garrett soon found out that Brevost was threatened by something far more dangerous than planetary quakes and volcanic eruptions. The planet itself was on the verge of an apocalyspe - pressure had been building deep within the crust and without cracking through to the magma chambers kilometers below the ground, the eruption would likely mean the end of Brevost. Furthermore, Garrett saw that the relief armada - comprised of the same usually-opposed factions who'd come together to fight Sivter and his Cult of Shadow - would likely be severely damaged, leading to a dim galactic future. Or, at least, that's what he told people after the fact. In truth, the reason that Garrett saved Brevost was because he could only do so with a massive, planet-cracking explosion. =Physical Attributes= (As taken from Galaxy Wars RPG. The character Giles P. Freemoth was based, loosely, on Garrett G. Granth) Strength: While not physically weak, Garrett is not particularly strong. He engages in occassional physical exercise and routinely handles heavy objects. However, due to his understanding of physics and martial arts, he is often capable of moving objects that would seem to be too heavy for him, by finding a particular fulcrum point or by gaining leverage. Dexterity: Garrett is incredibly clumsy. He often trips, falls, or is disoriented. His constant intoxication does nothing to alleviate this. However, due to lifelong practice, and an innate understanding of physics and anatomy, Garrett is often capable of falling from great heights with little injury, and of taking pitfalls without wounding himself. Constitution: While some of his cloned bodies have possessed amazing regenerative and healing powers, this is not currently the case. He cannot heal much faster than a healthy human, nor can he regenerate any destroyed nervous tissues. Still, he has shrugged off doses of poisons, radiation and drugs which would slay a wookiee. Part of this is pure luck and health, the other is that the slight changes in metabolism due to the cloning process have left him somewhat immune to many species-specific problems. With constant access to his own high-quality medical care and his habit of getting every conceivable vaccination, he tends to get over wounds quickly, then will attribute it to "natural stamina." Additionally, he is quite capable of running for extended periods of time, exerting himself at a level greater than your average human, and maintaining himself under long intervals of stress. This is mainly due to a rather simple but effective exercise program, and a lot of practice. Intelligence: Garrett possesses a supergenius-level intellect. His ability to understand difficult concepts is greater than most machines. He can perform incredibly complex hyperdimensional calculus in his head. This intellect has allowed him to study many fields in his lifetimes; mastering skills related to computers, machinery, slicing, biology, and medicine. He is a top-notch doctor and emergency medical technician, and is able to bypass most security systems with ease. He can make repairs with unusual tools, or without the required parts, given enough time and inspiration. Garrett and the Force: A lifetime spent in proximity to jedi has given Garrett insight and informal training in the ways of the force. Due to the fact that he is a clone, his "profile" in the force is diminished, a fact that has allowed him to surprise unskilled jedi in the past. Finding Garrett from a distant point in the galaxy using the Force is next to impossible - even when a Jedi knows him, and where he is, they are usually unable to telepathically communicate - a fact that almost cost him his life with the telepathic Forgotten Shyd. He also has been able to learn several mental-shielding techniques from masters Cameo Naton, and Cecil Tellyn, as well as the Jedi Morgana Okaya. Additionally, his mental instability and chaotic thinking prevent more capable jedi from fully predicting his actions. A jedi who can break into Garrett's mind will often be overcome by the sheer mental noise his intellect produces at any given point, unable to sort through the myriad webs of thought he is undergoing at any time. Additionally, to the experienced Jedi who is capable of seeing Garrett through the force, and interacting with him, he is as difficult to effect as a droid. Illusions and mind-controlling powers will rarely work on him, unless they create an actual visual image in the world that his eyes must view. This is not to say that Garrett has any real affinity with the force. In fact, his immunity stems from his complete lack of a connection to the Force. He cannot perform any force "powers," and has no wish to learn the ways of the jedi. Given his nature as a clone, and total lack of force abilities, it is an impossibility. Charisma: Garrett is, surprisingly, a bit of a people person. He can read most species well, and understands thousands of alien languages. He has a severe inborn distrust of authority, and his dealings with authority figures (especially government agents and employees) are usually confrontational, a situation that is not helped by his outlaw status in many star systems, and the bounties on his head placed by the Empire, Oremin, the New Republic, and the Corporate Sector Alliance. Garrett possesses what is known as psychotic magnetism. He is able to be cunning and convincing in order to cover up his real desires. This gives him the ability to use his supergenius intellect to coldly manipulate others by hiding, fabricating, or twisting information to suit his own needs. He possesses a face almost impossible to read, and can lie better than most hardcore Con Men and politicians. Garrett is not, by nature, an evil person, but given his history and erratic behavior, occassions to use these selfish abilities often show themselves. =Equipment= Garrett is constantly upgrading his equipment. In his hands a datapad is often much more deadly than a blaster. Any technological objects in his possession are likely to be modified (usually illegally), with custom software, circuits, attachments, hidden compartments and secret functions. Garrett is so fond of this behavior that he has, on numerous occasions, modified the weapons and armor of allies without their knowledge. Usually these modifications take the form of beneficial refits, though Garrett is oft likely to simultaneously insure that the modification will give him a leg up on anyone that betrays him (or anyone he betrays, for that matter). At almost all times he will have the following gear: Nano-fiber towel. This super-absorbent, nearly indestructible, self-cleaning towel folds up neatly into a wallet-sized square. Garrett does not carry a wallet. Multi-Tool: Containing small versions of everyday tools such as screwdrivers, hydrospanners, electro-tools, and more, in Garrett's hands this is as capable as a mechanic's toolbox. Grapple-Watch: Garrett's computer-watch also packs a monofilament grappling hook, fired with an electromagnetic relay, capable of sticking to most surfaces and lifting his weight. While Garrett used to use this extensively, it has fallen out of favor after it broke his wrist in a fall. He now generally relies on standard climbing equipment, though a version of this device is mounted on the wrist of the Mark IV HEV Suit. Glasses: Garrett's glasses have modes for light amplification, and can see in various electromagnetic spectra, from magnetic waves to radio waves, heat and ultraviolet light. The earpieces also serve as lockpicks. Sonic Screwdriver Where Garrett got the designs for the Sonic Screwdriver, no one knows. However, he distributed the technology decades ago, and now there are several manufacturers, as well as a dedicated user core that maintain an extensive holonet presence. Datapad. Garrett modifies his datapads to be top-notch slicing machines. Mark IV HEV Suit - While not something Garrett usually has on him, if he is going into a dangerous fight or environment, he will don this multi-purpose envirosuit. It provides protection against dangerous gases, liquids, and slippery surfaces, as well as providing protection from high voltage electricity. It is useful as well, containing built-in tools, probes, and interfaces. It is not technically armor, though when fully charged and activated, it uses a matrix of electrically-activated carbon fibers that can become instantly rigid to protect against trauma both blunt and ballistic, to some degree. Skills Garrett is not a combatant. Against anyone who knows what they are doing in a fight, he is virtually helpless. However, his time spent in and around combat has given him a knack for ducking, keeping his head down, and staying out of the line of fire. He can fire small blasters, but is more dangerous to himself and bystanders when armed with anything heavier. He tends not to use blasters for this very reason. Though he knows a few martial arts techniques, these are only useful for surprising a distracted captor or breaking free of a grapple at a critical moment. Characteristic of a man with a long life, Garrett is extremely patient, and will always wait for others to take down targets before getting stuck in the middle of a firefight. One of Garrett's specialties is escape artistry. Once, stranded on a primitive world and slowly repairing his hyperdrive, he spent ten years as a world-famous escape artist, getting out of binds, ropes, bonds, cuffs, chains, locks, chains underwater, and even the supremely dangerous "exiting a falling glass coffin while tied up before parachuting to safety." Also, he is skilled at parachuting, space-walking, mountaineering, BASE jumping, jetpack operation, and technical deep-water diving; skills he has honed over his unnaturally long lifetimes. He is an unrivaled doctor, slicer, and mechanic - able to fix nearly anything, living or not. He can plot hyperspace routes with little help, repair a blaster, or prepare makeshift explosives out of common materials. He should never be allowed to operate a vehicle, aircraft, or starship. The fact that he is capable of doing these things should not fool anyone. While he is a competent, mechanically-inclined pilot, his dangerous, near-suicidal tendencies behind the wheel of an automobile are downright hazardous. Garrett knows a wide variety of languages, and can easily insert himself into an unfamiliar culture. He is a master of disguise, confidently changing his hair color, facial hair, eye color, skin tone, posture and gait. His voice and accent and word selection can vary without any conscious effort. Category:Corellians Category: Clones